fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fugly Game
FUGLY QUEENS Welcome my sensual seven and congratulations for making it onto round four of the competition! Especially congrats to Joe, who will be immune from this weeks challenge, but that doesn't mean you can slack off, or one of the cunt bitches will digest your wig whole like an anaconda. Overview During the season, The queens will compete to become the 'Fugly Queen'. Each week, there will be one winner who will receive immunity from next week. There will also be people ranked HIGH (for people with high scores), IN (For people who have passable scores), LOW (for anyone with a low score) and lastly, RISK, for anyone at risk of being eliminated. Every week, A person will also be eliminated and will no longer be in the running to compete for the 'Fugly Queen' title. Results RESULTS THE WINNER THIS WEEK IS... ANGELIKA! Condragulations Angelika you have won immunity from next weeks challenge! HIGH SYDNEY IN KYLE LOW JOE ANDRES RISK ZACH ELIMINATED CARL The Elimination Round TBA Challenge 1 This challenge is... FUGLY GAME This week you will each be assigned a past or current Fugly Hoe and you must answer a set of questions that are similar to the 'Match Game', where you fill in the blanks the way you think they would answer them. Your answers must be funny and make a lot of references towards the person you are impersonating. You will submit your answers in the comments section. You will be judged on the accuracy of your Fugly impersoNATEtion and your humour levels. To help, you may want to Youtube search videos of Rupaul's Drag Race's 'Snatch Game'. Your fuglies are as follows: (I tried to make them somewhat easier/harder depending on how much you know the fuglies. Sorry if you got someone you don't really know, but, whatever.) *Joe - Angelika *Sydney - Nathan *Angelika - Sydney *Kyle - Maya *Zach - Joe *Carl - Kyle *Andres - Kyler QUESTIONS: * Fat Fundog2 is so fat, when she stands on the scales, they say ___. * Lady JadeGaga has finally gone too far, She wore a dress made of ___. * Dumb DocMD is so Dumb, last night she went driving without a ___. * Cher Noble is completely addicted to social media, even her ___ has a Twitter account. * Rumour has it, they're making a gay Batman and Robin, in this version they will convert the Batcave into a ___. * The city of San Francisco is so gay, instead of horses, their mounted police ride ___. * Chelsea Handler is so wrong, She's launching a new Vodka flavoured with ___. Process * You will be given 48 hours (2 days) as of August 21st to complete your assignment. However, if extreme enough, I will give you more time. * Contestants up for elimination will be given 24 hours to complete the elimination round * After the elimination round is judged, the final results will be posted and a new round will begin. Contender Progress Contender Rankings Category:Fugly Race